


Wildest Dreams

by firefliesandstarlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, comments are appreciated :D, this is my first finished fic ever, well its canon compliant except they’re gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19526443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesandstarlight/pseuds/firefliesandstarlight
Summary: A regular ol’ fourth-of-July firework show turns into something more meaningful for Dean and Cas.





	Wildest Dreams

The crisp evening breeze ruffled Dean Winchester’s hair before moving on to stirring up trouble in Castiel’s already rather messy ‘do. It may have been the Fourth of July, but Cas was still wearing his usual button-up shirt and trenchcoat. Dean had honored the occasion with a red, white, and blue bandanna tied jauntily around his head, a stark contrast to his leather jacket and smudged jeans.

“The fireworks are set to start any minute now,” Dean said, leaning against the railing of the pier. The ocean water lapped the shore lazily below him; for someone who was so courageous in his everyday life, Dean was surprisingly— well, human— and, as such, didn’t like the thought of being too far out over open water, much. “I swear the poster said nine o’clock.”

Cas chuckled. Dean could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m sure the firework... fireworkers?” Cas paused, thinking, before saying determinedly: “The men who do the fireworks are doing their best. There must have been a problem with the beach, or maybe with the— !”

Cas’s reasoning was abruptly cut off with a boom! as the first firework lit up the sky. Before the sound even had a chance to echo, Cas had grabbed Dean’s wrist, his knuckles white. He couldn’t help it— the noise had been so loud, and had come without warning.

Sparklers danced in the night sky, the perfect backdrop to the end of an almost perfect day. A stereo system started playing the first few lines of Taylor Swift’s song, _Wildest Dreams_.

_He said, “Let’s get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds.” I thought, ‘Heaven can’t help me now. Nothing lasts forever’_

A teasing smile lit up Dean’s face, the fireworks reflecting in his eyes. “Cas, are you scared?”

_But this is gonna take me down_

Cas pulled is arm back, awkwardly running his hand along the hem of his coat. “No, no, I just...” He coughed, putting both hands on the pier rail. “Just was startled, is all.” Redirecting his gaze from the wooden boards of the pier to the fireworks in the sky, Cas added, “The bursts of sparkles are the most beautiful, I think.”

_He’s so tall, and handsome as hell_

“Second only to an angel I know,” Dean whispered, his voice barely audible over the pop!s of the fireworks.

_He’s so bad, but he does it so well_

Neither man nor angel were looking at the fireworks anymore. “Yeah?” Castiel murmured, smiling softly. “Well, I disagree.”

_I can see the end, as it begins_

“You do?” Dean put a hand on his hip, striking a playfully defiant pose. “Who do you think wins first place?”

“You,” Cas said simply. “It’s always you, Dean.”

_My one condition is_

And suddenly Dean’s hand was on Cas’s waist, their bodies close, only a sliver of space left between them for the fireworks to occupy.

Dean could feel Cas’s breath on his lips. “I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Cas said, leaning his forward until his forehead was touching Dean’s. “Yeah, you did.”

_Say you’ll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_

The pop!pop!pop! of the firework show’s finale sounded right as Dean’s lips met Cas’s, a grand finale that sent sparks flying.

Cas didn’t so much as flinch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fic, so comments and advice are appreciated.


End file.
